


Лучший подарок

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Ожидать от Асами можно всего, что угодно... но он все равно тебя удивит.Зарисовка ко ДР Акихито





	Лучший подарок

      Проснувшись ранним утром, Акихито не спешит открывать глаза. Очень надо: еще неизвестно, что доведется увидеть — от старого извращенца можно всего ожидать. Шеста с кои-нобори на балконе гостиной, например. Или полочку с гогацу-нинге над телевизором. Но, вероятнее всего, новую игрушку — стандартное непотребство из любимого секс-шопа Асами, который наверняка получает от подобных издевательств над Акихито огромное удовольствие, как и положено извращенному ублюдку. Акихито вздыхает и зажмуривается еще крепче. Родиться в День детей считается крутым, когда тебе десять. А когда разменяешь половину третьего десятка… а твой любовник обладает причудливой фантазией и практически неограниченными возможностями для ее воплощения… Лучше не торопиться встретиться с разочаровывающей действительностью и поваляться в постели, не подымая плотно сомкнутых век.  
      Так даже интереснее — привыкнув познавать окружающий мир с помощью зрения, ради эксперимента попробовать положиться на другие чувства. Вот, например, сейчас рядом явно не слышно размеренного дыхания, тело не чувствует привычного жара чужой кожи, а нос — знакомого запаха сигарет. Вывод напрашивается сам собой: в постели Акихито один. А Асами может быть где угодно, но, скорее всего, он уже отбыл вершить свои великие криминальные дела, не заморачиваясь такими мелочами, как день рождения любовника. Не то, чтобы очень хотелось особого внимания в такой день… Акихито даже телефон отключил — дабы не будили рано утром поздравлениями, — но все-таки…  
      Глаза с неохотой открываются, и Акихито лениво обозревает потолок над гигантской кроватью, смятое после бурной ночи постельное белье, переводит взгляд на тумбочку и замирает, зацепившись взглядом за неожиданно сочное и яркое цветовое пятно.   
      Охапка ярко-синих ирисов в прозрачной стеклянной вазе простых строгих линий вызывает двоякое чувство. Профессионал-фотограф восторгается чудесным кадром и едва сдерживает желание схватить камеру и немедленно запечатлеть увиденное в разных ракурсах. А независимая бунтарская натура тут же топорщит колючки и возмущается: «Цветы? Он издевается? Я ему что, баба?!!» и порывается запустить вазой об стену. Фотограф одерживает убедительную победу, и Акихито, внимательно разглядывая строгие бутоны в видоискатель, — они такие красивые в этом утреннем свете! — отрешенно думает, что ему больше подойдет какой-нибудь колючий репейник… наверное.  
      Бесшумно открывшаяся дверь и тихие шаги за спиной застают его врасплох, и, так и не успев обернуться, Акихито оказывается в знакомых крепких объятиях. Он не сопротивляется и не пытается вырваться, только со вздохом опускает камеру и спрашивает, не спуская взгляда с букета:  
      — Зачем… цветы? Кто я тебе — любовница? Содержанка? Шл…  
      Властный собственнический поцелуй мешает ему закончить фразу, туманит сознание, прогоняет негативные мысли… да и все мысли — напрочь. Акихито покорно ожидает обычного продолжения, но Асами, разорвав поцелуй, вместо того, чтобы привычно завалить любовника в постель, просто легчайшими ласкающими прикосновениями проводит вдоль контура лица и слегка задерживает пальцы на припухших после поцелуя губах.  
      — Акихито… никогда — ты слышишь? — больше никогда не смей называть себя моей шлюхой! — в янтарных глазах отражается странное недовольство. — Этим ты только оскорбляешь нас обоих. И, хм… если предположить… чисто теоретически… то ни одной любовнице в мире я бы не преподнес ирисы… все равно по какому поводу.  
      — П-почему? — сдавленно выдыхает Акихито, искренне надеясь, что воздуха ему не хватает исключительно из-за поцелуя.   
      — Разве это не очевидно? — в низком голосе Асами, как обычно, снисходительная насмешка. — Женщине больше подходит корзина с розами или орхидеи. Только ты достоин меча, воплощенного в цветке, мой милый Акихито.   
      Акихито все еще старается отдышаться и упрямо пытается убедить себя, что горячие от прилива крови щеки — тоже последствия головокружительного поцелуя Асами. А тот лишь легко фыркает — без насмешки и как-то… нежно? — звонко чмокает юношу в нос и командует:  
      — Отправляйся-ка в душ, малыш — полагаю, день у тебя сегодня довольно насыщенный. И включи уже телефон, твои друзья наверняка вовсю названивают. Думаю, что смогу на денек отпустить тебя к ним… но при одном условии… — Асами крепче прижимает любовника к себе и шепчет в его пылающее ухо: — Все прочие дни… ты будешь принадлежать только мне!  
      Акихито вырывается из объятий и возмущенно бормочет:  
      — Я тебе не вещь… придурок!   
      И, рванув в сторону ванной, слышит за спиной знакомый ехидный смешок и щелканье зажигалки.  
      Стоя под струями воды в душе, Акихито долго размышляет о своем непредсказуемом любовнике и его странном поведении сегодня. Он ожидал всего: смущающих подарков, подавляющего королевским размахом ужина в ресторане и вечера в казино, или дня, проведенного в постели Асами… только не того, что тот позволит отметить день рождения так, как хочется самому Акихито. Он продолжает думать об этом за одиноким завтраком — Асами к тому времени уже отправился в офис, — отвечая на бесконечные поздравления по телефону. А также на вечеринке в свою честь, из-за чего становится легкой мишенью для шуточек друзей по поводу необычной задумчивости. Акихито лишь рассеянно кивает в ответ, терпит дружеские тычки и хлопки по плечу, покорно выпивает до дна после каждого тоста. А потом тихонько исчезает из кафе, дождавшись, пока приятели отвлекутся от него на караоке.

  
      В пентхаусе царит полумрак и дым неизменного «Dunhill». Асами находится в гостиной в компании стопки скучных отчетов, бутылки коньяка и вазы с ирисами.  
      — Хм… не ожидал тебя так рано.  
      — Не так уж и рано, — привычно возражает Акихито, плюхаясь на диван рядом с любовником. Телефон вибрирует в кармане от бесконечных звонков, но он не обращает на раздражающие обычно звуки никакого внимания. — В конце концов… сегодня я могу делать все, что хочу, так?  
      Асами в ответ лишь хмыкает, а Акихито жалеет, что не видит выражения его лица. Наверное, тот веселится, как обычно… А потом слышит, как с шорохом летят на пол бумаги, и чувствует, как знакомые руки притягивают в крепкое кольцо объятий. Губы, обдавая запахом табака, целуют его в макушку, а низкий бархатный голос вкрадчиво интересуется:  
      — И чего же ты хочешь сегодня, мой милый Акихито?  
      Вместо ответа Акихито крепко, до боли, целует любовника, забирается к нему на колени, чтобы прижаться как можно ближе и почувствовать знакомое успокаивающее тепло.  
      «Сказать тебе спасибо за подарок, Асами. Дать провести сегодняшний день так, как мне хочется — лучшее из всего, что ты мог подарить».   
      Асами перехватывает инициативу, а Акихито на секунду чувствует чужую улыбку под своими губами. А потом не остается ничего, кроме жара объятий и поцелуев, отключающего разум удовольствия и тонкого аромата ирисов… 


End file.
